Ligea
|cartoon = Layla's Choice |lcartoon = The Light of Gorgol |italian = Antonella Rinaldi (Season 3) Daniela Abruzzese (Season 5) |nick = Laraine Newman |duart = Kathryn Cahill |gallery = Yes}}Queen Ligea is the queen of the mermaids and tritons of Andros and the mother of Tressa, Nereus and Tritannus and is the wife of King Neptune. Appearance |-|Mermaid= Ligea has long dark green hair tied in a half, three layered, bun. She has gold ambergris eyes, long light green eyebrows and wears a brown-orangery tiara. She also has some blush, wears two gold seashells with some dark brown jewels hanging off of them and she also wears a dark brown necklace. Ligea has a light blue top with darker blue cut-outs on her chest area. She has an orange belt with orange bangles. She also wears transparent sky-blue arm cuffs, and her tail is blue with frills towards the bottom of them. She has big orange wings. In season 8 she has less make-up on, her wings are smaller and lighter in color, she also has more larger and visible white circles on her tail. Her arm bands are also less puffy and transparent. LigeaStockArt.png|S3 - 5 Ligea Full Body S8.png|S8 |-|Mutant= After Tritannus mutated her, she looks identical to Tritannus' other mutants in which her build becomes skinny, has an ill colored skin tone with many wrinkles to her face and transparent flaps beneath her arms. Personality Ligea is poised, graceful, generous, kind, and a loving mother. And because she is generous, she goes with Nereus to speak with Tritannus, hoping to talk some sense into him and giving him a chance. Ligea truly loves her family, as she tried to stop her husband from arresting Tritannus and even after all that Tritannus had done she was still devastated that her son would be sentenced to prison. Series Seasons |-|Season 3= In "Layla's Choice," Queen Ligea was shown to be imprisoned by Valtor after a war with the mermaids. The Winx (sans Stella) and Tressa find out that she was imprisoned in the Kraken's lair after finding her crown. Tressa goes in, and finds her mother. Tressa then admits how she was afraid and how Bloom told her to be brave, which Ligea encourages. Using her sword, Tressa frees her mother and gets her out of the Kraken's lair. Afterward, Aisha meets her, and Queen Ligea wonders what happened to Aisha's eyes, in which Tressa informs Ligea that Valtor had blinded her. She then reveals her coral scepter has the ability to heal, but it can only occur during sunset. The Kraken comes back afterwards, and while the Winx tries to fend it off, one of its tentacles stings Ligea, weakening her. Bloom forms a portal, where they get to the surface just in time. Aisha then uses the scepter to heal Ligea, gaining her Enchantix in the process. In "Wizard's Anger," she is seen after Andros was saved, sitting on her throne and watching the mermaids. |-|Season 5= In "The Spill," Ligea is seen at Nereus' coronation. She witnesses Tritannus' attack on Neresus and is saddened and disappointed to hear that he must be imprisoned. In "Return To Alfea", She makes a cameo along side her husband, in the underwater kingdom of Andros. As her husband began to look for Tritannus and try to kill him but she tries convince him that he is still their son. Unfortunately he disown him instead. Ligea tells Neptune to let her find and reason with him but the king refused and the queen is afraid to see her son Tritannus get killed. In "The Sirenix Book," she and Nerues go after Tritannus in order to speak some sense into him. As he transforms Nereus into one of his minions, she is forced to reveal for him everything she knows about Sirenix. Despite that, Tritannus also changes her into his minion with no regret. When Lemmy sees this, she, Phylla, Illiris, and Nissa notifies Neptune about this, who then plans to kill his son for doing so. Tritannus along with his mutants, that includes Ligea and Nereus, arrive at the palace. Ligea fights along with Nereus against Tressa under Tritannus' orders, much to Tressa's horror. Eventually, Tressa and Neptune are both turned into mutants, Tritannus now has his whole family on his side. In "The End of Tritannus," she and Neptune were freed from Tritannus' spell. She then proceeds to the surface with Tritannus, Nereus, Bloom, Aisha and Daphne, where she is embraced by her daughter. Nereus then gives Tritannus one last chance to redeem himself, Tritannus only bitterly states that he was not able to end them, devastating Ligea in the process. She and her family then attend the celebration held near the palace of Andros. |-|Season 8= Trivia *She bears a slight resemblance to Morgana. *She, King Radius, Galatea, and Miele were the four characters whom the Winx saved to earn their Enchantix. Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Andros Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Mermaids Category:Underwater Characters Category:Royalty Category:Underwater Category:Tritannus Category:Queens Category:Allies Category:Recurring Characters